


Hungry

by ButterflyGhost



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [17]
Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally inspired by Challenge 23 for ds_snippets.</p></blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).



Some nights Chicago crowds me,  
City of concrete trees,  
City of iron, city of glass,  
While neon lights that nature never knew  
Suffocate the stars. 

It's not sickness,  
Not homesickness.  
That was never the word.  
Famine.  
Home-hunger.

Some nights, I am so hungry  
For deepest diamonds in  
The black,  
For snow,  
For the vast,  
The untouchable,  
For empty places, untrod spaces -  
That hollowed out, I starve.

Starve for a horizon,  
For the curving kiss  
Of a sky I can walk in.

I could die,  
In this crowd,  
Die and leave no trace  
Against the concrete,  
No footprint in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally inspired by Challenge 23 for ds_snippets.


End file.
